Clans
These are the known Clans of Free Realms. Please contact us in game if you see any other clans that we did not mention here, or feel free to make an account and edit this! If you would like to join one of the clans below, contact the leaders on Free Realms! 'SIDE NOTE!': Hey! It's Darkstar (Darkheart). First off, we have recently changed our name from Cloudsky Clan to Darkrose Clan. And secondly, sorry I haven't been able to come on lately my computer isn't letting me onto the Free Realms website. If you are interested in joining or have any questions you can contact me on here or you can contact Willowbreeze who will usually be online. Thanks! Haze Clan Leader: Swift Wind {Redstar} ~ Former leader{s}: Owlstar Deputy: Cinder Stripe {Cinderstripe} Medicine Cat: Dove Feather {Dovefeather} Medicine Cat Apprentice : Hikari Huroku { Leafpaw } Allied with: Sun Clan, PolarClan, and we're open to others, for the most part. Enemies: At the moment, we technically have none, and we'd like to keep it that way. ;) Territory: The mountains right between Mugwort's Hollow and the Shrouded Glade image, one border is the middle of the river up to the bridge, then the border curves right before the zoo, then turns around along the mountains and goes back to Mugwort's Hollow. As nice as we can seem if we're helping your Clan out in a bad situation, we don't take kindly to uninvited visitors, so please keep out unless you have permission from me {Redstar}, kay? =D Just a few notes about our Clan: We don't like to fight. We will if we have to, of course, and I would protect my Clan with my lives, but if there's a better solution, we'd love to take it. We've owned the land we have now for over a year and a half{Yay! =3 } now, and it's important to us. We're slowly but steadily gaining more and more active members, and we will remain strong. If you'd like to join, just add me on Swift Wind. To join, you do need to have read at least three or four books of the Warriors series, but that's about it! :) Having a tiger ride would be very helpful, especially while climbing, but it isn't required. So, if you'll be getting a tiger ride in a short amount of time, you only have a wolf ride, or you just can't afford/aren't able to buy any of the tiger rides, you don't need to worry! ^u^ Have an awesome time on freerealms! ~ Swift Wind FrostClan Leader: Rainflight Deputy: Malorey Medicine Cat(s): Unknown Allied with: Unknown Enemies: Unknown DarkAsh Clan Leader: Roseda Star (Rose Star) Deputy: Shippo (Feathertail) Top Warrior: StolenStar (Stolen Heart) Medicine Cat: None (In Search Of One, Please Contact Me, Roseda Star, If Interested) Allied with: DarkMoon, Frost, Equinox, Skyfall, Haze, Amber, Falling Suns, Ebony, Polar, Poison Oak, Bloodclaw, MoonFall, Forest, Rising Sun, & Sun Clan. Enemies: DarkBlaze Clan, Poison Ivy Clan Territory: The Main Village Circle (Area By Spawn) & The Two Lakes Beside Brairwood About Us: Our Clan Is Very Peaceful & Loving. We Believe That Anything Can Be Solved Without Violence. But, Dont Think We Wont Take On a Fight When Needed. Our Warriors Are Very Loyal & They Are Family. If You're Interested In Joining, Just Send Me a Whisper Or Friend Request. Everyone Is Welcome!! ^-^ Our Facebook Page: https://[http://www.facebook.com/WarriorCatsOfDarkAskClan www.facebook.com/WarriorCatsOfDarkAshClan] Darkrose Clan Leader: Darkstar (Darkheart) Deputy: None (IN NEED OF ONE!) o.o please contact me or Willowbreeze if interested Medicine Cat: Willowbreeze Allied with: Eclispe Clan, Aurora Clan (unconfirmed), Poison Ivy Clan, DarkBlaze Clan (unconfirmed), and Shadowlight Clan Enemies: None really. We're a pretty peaceful Clan Eclipse Clan Leader: Foxstar (FORMER, Christopher Foxface) Deputy: Rosa Leee (she-cat) Medicene Cat(s): Dawn, Leah Willowflower Allied with: Shadowlight Clan, Darkrose Clan, Fire Clan, Oak Clan, Poison Ivy Clan, Bloodclaw Clan, Tiger Clan. Skyfall Clan, Rogues of FallenAsh, DarkEmber Clan, Dusk Clan, Forest Clan, Night Star Werewolf Pack, Poison Oak Clan, Equinox Clan, Ash Clan, etc. Enemies: None known Territory: Briarheart Castle to the gate leading to Briarwood trading area DarkBlaze Clan Leader: DarkBlazing Star Deputy: Epikk (Thunderclaw) Medicine Cat(s): Jayfeather, Crescent Moon (Mintleaf) Allied with: Forest clan, Darkmoonclan, River clan, Meadow Clan, SkyClan, Fate Clan, Darkrose Clan (unconfirmed) Enemies: Territory: sharing Green wood with Forest Clan we are a good clan join us and give us a chance before you judge us (DarkBlazing Star) Shattered Clan this will be up for a while but Shattered Clan has died due to unknown reasions Meadow Clan Leader: Rose Star Deputy: None (in need of one) (Please Contact me, Rose Star) Medicine Cat(s): Moon Flower (Moon Star) Allied with: DarkBlaze Clan, Forest Clan, And Shattered Clan, Poison Oak Clan, Dark Moon Clan, SkyFall, Briar Rose Clan, Aurora Clan Etc. Enemies: Hunters, Scar Heart, Wolves Territory: North of Lake Shore in land with woods, close to UNDER Shrouded Glade Description: This clan is new and there is not much information on it, add Rose Star if you want to join. Hi This is Rose Star we are a strong, loyal, and feirce clan. if you on on our territory, expect a fight. We are a little new but we are growing and have strong warriors. We Need a Deputy, So if you are Interested add me on Free Realms. I am on MOST Days around 4-7 o'Clock Thank you! -Rose Star Messages from Cats- (please leave a note) Forest Clan Leader: Amber Star Deputy: JayClaw Medicine cat(s): Ashheart (I3ecca) Allied with: Many clans such as Meadow Clan, Dark Blaze Clan, Eclipse Clan, Raven Clan, Skyfall Clan, etc. Enemies: Hunters, Scar Heart, Legend MoonStar. Territory: Sharing Greenwood Forest with DarkBlaze Clan Cats in Clan: 87+ DarkEmber Clan Leader: Darkstar (StoneTeller) Deputy: Rue Medicine Cat(s): Ash paw Allied with: Poison Oak, Rage, Hûnters, Eclipse, Skyfall Enemies: Forest, Territory: (Unknown) Description: Loyal and strong Falling Leaf Clan Leader: Lion Shadow (Lion star) Deputy:Tree Breeze Top warriors: Okami Kuroime (Night Fang),Tyler Sparklight (Fire Pelt) (WE NEED SOME WARRIORS) Medicine Cat(s): Clarissa SpiritBreeze (Spirit Breeze) Allied with: Poison Oak,Shadowzz,Black Paw Werewolf pack,Aurora Clan Enemies: Skyfall,Blood claw Territory: on top of mountain at Snow Canyon(We share with Aurora Clan)and inside pit at Floren Forest(Wugachug)So do not come near. Description: We are loyal,mysterious and strong,but we DO welcome any cat who wishes to join (We are in need of members,so we would apprectiate if you joined!Contact Lion Shadow if you want to join,or leave a comment and state your name so I can add you) ''SnowPaw Clan Leader: OoduckyoO Deputy: Fiona Coldsword Medicine Cat: IN NEED OF ONE Allies: AuroraClan Enemies: Fate Clan Territory: At a house Desription: We are a clan that is fairly new and is always welcoming new members to join! We are really Fate clan, but since fate clan got taken over by another cat (Loin Growl the Deputy), we were forced to start a new clan. NOTE: Acornstar didn't want the clan anymore O: so she gave it to ducky. SkyClan Leader: Duskheart Deputy: Unknown Medicine Cat(s): Unknown Allied with: DarkBlaze Clan Enemies: Unknown Description: SkyClan is lead by Duskheart, if you want to join them add her ingame. Coldblood Clan Leader: Snowstar (Snowstar) Deputy: None, In need of one. Medicine Cat(s): None, In need of one. Allied with: Darkmoon, Poison Oak Enemies: None Territory: Near Merry Vale launch pad. Description: New and recruiting fast, add Snowstar to join. Wild Fire clan Leader: Black Claw Deputy: None yet in need of one! Territory: unknown Allies: unknown but they know who they are Description: In need of more warriors, med, apprentices, kits, and a deputy! They are still new and would really be glad if you joined. They have alot of fun but, they are strong, brave, and kind! Add Black Claw online if you do! BloodClaw Clan Leader: Shatteredstar (Shatteredheårt) Deputy: Crookedleg (Bluê) Medicine Cat(s): Blackfeather (Çasperz) & Róseeee (Looking for a more active medicine cat that WON'T yell at the senior warriors, calling them fox hearted, and so on o_o) Top Warriors: Cinderpëlt, & Littlecløud Allies: EclipseClan, PoisonIvyClan, PoisonOakClan, DarkmoonClan, DarkSunlightClan, BloodyMoonClan, and many more. Enemies: TigerClan, GuardianClan, NightFuryClan, FallenLeafClan and many more. Territory: Area east of Seaside and south of Wugachug (So stay out) Other: Blue abuses her kits o_o ~Shatteredstar Shame on Blue o_o ~KitKatz Equinox Clan Leader: Starcast Eclipse Deputy: Sparkpelt Medicene cat(s): Unknown Allied with: FallenMoon Clan, Moon Fall clan, Mystic clan, Legend Fire clan, Eclipse Clan, Dragon Academy Clan Enemies: none yet Ashclan Leader: Thornstar (XxPunker BrandyxX) Deputy: Shadowpelt (Anique) Medicine Cat: Wildheart (XxToxic LillyxX) Allied with: N/A (plz ask) Enemies: N/A Bordered With: Unknown Skyfallclan Leader: Hølly Storm Deputy: River Flower Medicine Cat(s): SolarEclipse Allied with: Eclipse Clan Enemies: They know who they are. Territory: North-East of the Sanctuary, very close to the Lakeshore Warpstone, by the waterfall beneath. have gotten into quite a few fights with Skyfall Clan in the past, but times changed and their clan cats had less hostile views towards me. So I think we're cool. Or neutral at least ._. Toodles. -Corrupt Energy DarkmoonClan Leader: Ravenstar (Ravenflight) Deputy: Swifteyes (Swift Eyes) Medicine Cat(s): Bluefur (Tess Bunny) Allied with: Stonefall, Sun, River, Ember, Fullmoon, Fallendusk, Hollow, Dawn, Doom, Shadowlight, DarkBlaze, Shadowzz, Aurora Enemies: BlackClawClan (They attacked our camp and blinded one of our warriors because we told one of their friends, who tried giving our land to another Clan, that the area they tried giving away was ours) SkyfallClan and ForestClan (Both for constantly trespassing and stealing prey). NightStormClan (EricWolf Star left and made his own Clan and plenty of our warriors followed) Territory: From the path outside of Briarwood to the rock wall at the lake just south of it. The territory forms a crescent shape around the right side of the lake. The gathering place is in their territory but they allow all cats there on gathering day. Ashclan Leader: Drake & Michael (CLAN NAMES UNKNOWN) Fluffy Smish wanted me to post this: Drake, Goth and Michaela we need to say a little something for someone. I know Ebony your reading this, please join back to Ashen Clan! We all miss you! This clan is falling and failing without you! You were the person that held this clan together and without you this is nothing. Deputy: Unknown Medicine Cat(s): Unknown Allied with: Unknown/Possibly none Enemies: Bone Clan DarkThorn Clan Leader: Icestar (She-Cat) Deputy: Snowstorm (She Cat) Medicine Cat: TO BE CHOOSEN Allied: None Yet Enemies: IceClan Territory Located: Briar's Forests Warriors: Too many to count. Other: We are a clan that is climbing to the top, Icestar is a wise leader who cares about her warriors. She is strict, and knows when to say no. Iceclan is already starting to anger DarkThorn Clan. Icestar's name in Free Realms is Emily4 Moonstone. Ask her to join, we are active! HiddenCave Clan Leader: Unknown Deputy:TO BE CHOSEN SOON Medicine Cat/Cats:Unknown Allied With: None Enemies: None Territory: Unknown Warriors: Told Not To Be Realesed Extra: Very Little Is Known About Hidden Cave, Including Their Warriors. They Stay Hidden Most Of The Time And It Is Very Rare To Come Across The Clan. They Are A Very Gentle Clan And Try Not To Fight With Other Clans Most Of The Time. But We Do Know That If You Would Like To Join You May Contact The Following: Toxic Cupcake122, Janelle Woods, Or Ëmmie Bear ;) Shadowlight Clan Leader: Silverstar (Siôbhan) (she-cat) Deputy: Hellokitty (dawnflower) Medicene Cat(s): UNKNOWN Allies: Darkmoon Clan, Bloodclaw Clan, Eclipse Clan (uncomfirmed), Darkrose Clan Enemies: UNKNOWN Territory: Bristlewood '''Other': Shadowlight Clan will return in the summer, and hope their future will be much better than their past. Rogues Of FallenAsh Leaders: Lethal (Bämbi) and Corruptedheart (Kokiri) Second in command (Deputy like): Nobody. (And we're not looking for any.) Allies: Eclipse Clan, Shattered Clan Enemies: Anybody who chooses to mess with us. And you know who you are. Hideout (Territory): Rogues don't have in specific. But we do have a hideout. Shadowzz Clan Leader: Whitestar (Redd Punkerzz) Deputy: Blackclaw (Redd Rockerzz) Medicine Cat(s): Wanted! Warriors: Wanted! (We got 6) Kits: Wanted! (We got 4) Allied with: Shattered, Falling Leaf, Darkmoon Enemies: Poison Oak, Skyfall, all Werewolf Packs Territory: West side of Bixie Hive (see picture) growing, but we still need Medicine Cat(s), Warriors, Kits, Queens and just a lot of Cats! sorry that Whitestar and I are not online much, but it's most because of the time difference (which can be 6 till 9 hours diffrence) So, that's why. Sorry! Aurora Clan Leader: Bubblestar (Derpy Bubblestar) Deputy: Frostbreeze (Miyuki) Medicine Cat: Rainsprite (Mato) Allied with: White Paw Werewolf Pack, DarkmoonClan, SkyClan, Snowpaw Clan, Ember Clan, Darksunlight Clan, Meadow Clan, Mountain Clan Enemies: Black Paw Werewolf Pack Territory: It is between wugachug camp and Thunderpath in Lavander Coast Past. We have a beautiful lake and heaps of rocks and logs to climb on. There are so many rocks! There are quite a few trees there and lots of run around space. We even have our own cave/mines there! About Us: Our clan was made nearly a year ago but around May, Bubble took a break, left the clan. But then a few weeks ago she decided to start it again. The clan is growing slowly with 60+ members. Please don't leave or Bubble will burst O_O she's already had 15 people leave yesterday -.- to go to Poison Oak. Dragon Academy Clan Being made once i can get on, it's not part of the plan o.o but my new idea. Leader: Nightstar and Fire Pelt Deputy: to be chosen soon Med cats: two cats at least Warriors: as many as we can get Territory: hidden either of the border of Free Realms, real territory is hidden. Allies: Polar Clan, Daybreak clan, Eclipse clan and All horse herds Enemies: Sky Fall, DarkBlaze clan, Description: This clan will be different from most, but be warned of NightStars hidden powers as Dark Nightshade, Star cave (Memorial Caverns) also part of their territory, the name Star Cave was given by NightStar herself. Now here's the surprise part, this clan trains dragons, but in order to join you must have a dragon, if you have seen How To Train your Dragon or seen the show, you can join also for that reason. Bloody Moon Clan Leader: both she cats Deputy: Legend MoonStar Territory: unknown Allies: Bloodclaw, Leaf clan, Rogues of Black Ash Fall Enemies: All clans, ( now ) Equinox clan Description: A clan filled with fear and horror, Deadly clan cats and rogues come mainly to this clan to seak out blood, avenges, or Revenge! We come and go as we please just like killing others. More will join and we will destory all clans we already took down some Forest kitty pets, and some Aurora clan cats. If you would like to join meet us in FreeRealms ( Legend MoonStar soon to be renamed BlackMoon ) TwilightClan Crystalmoon Clan Leader: Feather Storm Deputy: Kate Brooks Med: Allies: Enemies: Territory: Just above Bandit Hideout (No it doesn't go into greenwood forest) Dark Sunlight Clan Leader: FrostFang (FrostStar) Deputy: None atm (Dep left. In need of one. Please contact Frost if interested) Med: October Skies Allies: Bloodclaw, Aurora, Poison Oak Enemies: Wolves that run through the territory -.- Territory: East of Bloodclaw Clan's territory, all that land there. Starting from Frost Ridge Speedway and the borders are the thunder path. It is a awesome territory with a nice bit of land. We also share the river with blood claw since we're really good allies with them. Mountain Clan Leader: Morning Cloud (Morning Star) Deputy: SoCloseTo Toast (Copper ____) Med: Caterrina Valentine (IceStorm) Allies: AuroraClan Enemies: None yet, and they'd like to keep it like that. Territory: At Morning Star's house, it's a mine cave house. Description: This clan was made about 3 years ago. Somehow something happened to it (I forgot) but then Cat suggested them to start it again, so they have. But be aware, go into their territory, it's bad news. Category:Whiteshadow clan Category:Leader : whitestar Category:Allies: forestclan Category:Deputy : stonetooth Category:WhiteShadow Clan Category:Enemies: Mostly too legs, blood clan, and sky fall clan Category:Epic wing Category:Poison Oak clan